To Make Her Love Me
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: This is a Sandle fic. Not good at summaries. Please read and review and all comments are welcome and appreciated.....
1. Chapter 1

**To Make Her Love Me-**

_**Normally, I only do CatNip fics. However, I feel this need to try a Sandle fic. Hope you enjoy. It is based on the song of the same name by Rascal Flatts. **_

Greg stood at the entrance to the lab. He felt like his whole world had been torn in two. He had been in love with her since she had started working at the lab. Now, she was telling him that she was marrying Grissom. How could she not see how he felt about her? He shook his head and clocked out. Walking to his car he sighs and gets in. He is surprised to find Sara sitting in the passenger seat. He looks startled for a brief moment. Finally he manages to squeak out, "What are you doing in my car? I thought you would be celebrating your engagement."

Sara says nothing. He can see that she is torn. He isn't sure what to make of her being so close to him. Finally he shakes his head and mumbles, "Look Sara, it's been a long day. I just want to go home and take a shower."

Sara finally manages to speak, "Can we get something to eat? And talk?"

"I can't imagine what you would want to talk to me about. I mean, obviously we weren't meant to be, no matter how much I might want it. Because it is obvious that you don't and won't ever love me like I love you."

Sara can't counter that statement. It is as though her brain can't form any kind coherent thought. She decides to leave it alone for the night. She leans over and simply kisses him on the cheek. Before he can say anything she rushes out of the car. She feels the tears in her eyes and hurries to get into her car before anyone sees her.

Greg turns on the radio and the song "To make her love me" is playing…..

You waved your hand and it was done  
Said let it be and there it was  
A mountain so high, it broke through the sky  
A canyon so deep, it'd bring a man to his knees

Chorus  
I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles, and hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars – Everything  
Come on, how hard could it be to make her love me?

I said some things I shouldn't have  
Tried everything to win her back  
I'm human, I messed up  
Is she gone, are we done  
Forgiveness, another chance  
That's all I want  
It's in your hands

Repeat Chorus Twice

To make her love me – yeah, yeah  
To make her love me – ooo, ooo, ooo

Thinking about continuing. Please Read and review and please remember this is my first Sandle fic. All comments and suggestions are welcome….


	2. Chapter 2

Sara watched as Greg's car pulled away from her. She'd known that it was pointless trying to talk to him. She'd just announced her engagement to Grissom. Did she honestly think that he was going to give her a chance to explain?

Explain what? What was there to explain? Maybe it was the fact that she'd been having the wildest thoughts about the blonde haired lab tech. The wildest dreams that woke her up in the middle of the night. Left her wanting more than what Grissom could give her. She would disappear into their bathroom, turn off the lights and touch herself in the most intimate places. More than once she had to bite her lips to keep from calling out Greg's name in the middle of her orgasm.

Making love to Grissom had become another form of sweet torture. She'd close her eyes and imagine that it was Greg who was moving in and out of her. She'd wanted it more than anything in the world. When she opened her eyes and saw Grissom, a part of her cringed.

She knew that she needed to do something or she'd lose her chance forever.

The chance presented itself a few weeks later. Greg had been assigned to work a case with her. She smiled when she realized that this was her one chance. The chance to see if reality was as good as her dreams.

They were in an abandoned buidling and had just finished collecting the evidence that they needed. Sara looked at him and said, "I want to know something Greg."

Greg smiled and said, "Sure Sara. What's up?"

Sara got closer to him and leaned over and whispered, "Do you ever think about me?"

Greg have her a look and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever wonder what we'd be like together?"

Greg looked at her and said nothing. He couldn't. Sara captured his mouth with hers. She kissed him deep and hard. He'd resisted for a moment. Then he started kissing her in return. Every ounce of common sense had left his body. She was engaged to be married to his boss. However, there was only one organ that he was thinking with and it wasn't his brain.

Sara pinned him to the wall and ran her hand down his chest. She let her hand travel further south and smiled when she felt how hard he was. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She was going to take him. Right here and right now.

She unzipped his jeans and smiled when she felt him sigh into her kiss. She broke away and whispered, "If you want me to stop I will."

Greg simply shook his head. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do is watch as Sara dropped to her knees in front of him. When she took him in her mouth, he thought that he'd died and gone to Heaven. Every dream he'd had of her was coming true. He knew that they should stop. A small part of him wanted to stop, but another part of him wanted to see where this led.

Sara had never been this bold before. She couldn't believe that she was giving Greg a blowjob in public. She never wanted to do this for Grissom. Only Greg could bring this out of her. She smiled when she heard him moan and felt his hands running through her hair.

She managed to undo her dropped them to the floor as she stood up. She whispered in his ear, "Take me Greg. Now."

That was all that Greg needed to hear. He backed her up against the wall and took her. Hard and fast. He'd never wanted anything more. Never needed anything more. She felt so good wrapped around his hard cock. They looked deep into each others eyes. Suddenly, they came together. Greg held her as she came back down. He planted soft kisses on her neck.

He was still buried deep inside her when she looked at him and said, "That was incredible."

Greg nodded and said, "It was. I've never experienced anything quite so earthshaking."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "If you say your sorry, I'm gonna hit you."

Greg laughed and said, "I can't be sorry for something like this. I..."

Sara silenced him with a deep kiss. She never wanted to let go of what she'd found with Greg. She looked at him and said, "Take me home with you. Please?"

Greg nodded and smiled as she slid down and bent over to pull her jeans back up. She watched him in return. Nothing had felt better to either of them before. Greg smile as he watched her climb into his Denali. He drove to his house faster than he probably should have. Smiling at what awaited them there.....


End file.
